Mizuōkan Umikairaku
| age = Unknown | gender = Male | height = 6'4" (1.93 m) | weight = 205 lbs (93 kg) | eyes = Unknown | hair = Sable | aspect = Devotion/Passion | void = Anahata (Crown Chakra) | affiliation = Himself | previous affiliation = | occupation = Renegade | team = | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = | base of operations = Las Noches | marital status = Single | alignment = Neutral Evil | family = | status = Alive | resurreccion = Shiosaki | weapons = Anillo de Leona |birthdate = November 30th |previous occupation = Ranked Espada}} "The insurmountable tide" - JR Mizuōkan Umikairaku (水王冠海快楽, "Water Crown, Sea of Pleasure; Mar de Corona de Placer") better known as Lucius (ルーシャス, Rūshasu; Lucio) is a self-made and currently an outlaw and miscreant of , having nothing but utter loathe and scorn for the current leader and her followers. He denies the throne of and actively seeks her destruction along with her petty followers. Appearance He is a very thin, angular, and tall man with fur-like shaggy white hair that floods over the contour of his face and to his narrow shoulders. His face is hidden by his hollow mask, decorated by a black triangular marking that is his mouth. His limbs are wiry and long increasing his chance of success in close combat because of his encompassing range, just long enough to strike but stay at a distance with his opponent. He has snake-like slits for his eyes that indicate his secrecy and deceptive nature similar to Gin Ichimaru, nothing but listless oppressive eyes giving any indication of a soul. His attire is in drastic contrast to all Espada, adorn in a black-clad outfit with a sleeveless black shirt, thin trousers, and a scabbard firmly taut at his waist. He wears white bandages around his neck, and wrists which accentuate the paleness of his skin. Personality Most Espada have some type of human type nature or resemblance of emotion that mocks a human: Yammy Llargo and his immense rage and rash attitude, Coyote Starrk and his lonely nature, Tier Harribel and her compassionate attributes such as sacrifice. All Espada have some link to their human past, save Ulquiorra Cifer, and Lucius is no different; his convinction arises from his past failure to protect his brothers from the dangers of the world. As such, he is immensely devoted to his goal; leadership and salvation. To mend the burden and regret of failure that weighs him down so, only by leading the rag-tag bunch of Hollow that bundle themselves underneath Tier's thumb. As such, although it can be perceived as arrogance - only one ruler deserves to lead the Hollow, the one true leader that has bypassed time and space in order to purge the entropy and chaos that reside within Las Noches, Hueco Mundo, and even Soul Society. Lucius has an ambiguous demeanor; soft-spoken, elusive. A well constructed barrier of intellect meets all who catch his icy gaze, giving way nothing about the truth in a clear manner, yet, an undercurrent of hidden emotions and manipulative lies remain obscured to all but himself. At times, his allegiance remains ethereal, siding with Shinigami, other Hollow, it does not matter - as long as his ultimate goal comes all the more close to fruition. He speaks when spoken to, answers accordingly, if he responds at all as he typically does not waste his time with rebuting an individual expression any form of emotion. He will avoid drawn out conversation and naturally evade answering questions that pry to deep into his past, in addition to remaining generally emotionless thanks to his interweb of secrets, attained information, lies, and anything of the sort. He somehow never fails to exude an air of respect with each and every opponent he faces, as seen during his encounter with Ulquiorra; he probably too nicely encountered the Espada after easily dispatching the former tenth, admitting his uncertainty to do so but sure proved to have no lack of reluctancy given the situation. The lingering taste of failure is impossible to sate once it has occured, so, Lucius has buried that deep into his conscious, therefore, toward comrades he acts in a defensive manner. He has been called the most intriguing Espada for his almost overprotective attributes. The Hollow purposefully rules with a genuine compassion yet bears quite cruel intentions, giving indication of death if unruliness ever arise foreshadowed when he was hesitant to kill the tenth espada, but performed such anyway simply to meet Ulquiorra. His strong dislike to petty rules set in stone and figure-heads that claim utopia yet stave off true power and rely on relics and outdated beliefs have no real purpose as a leader. Those who are weak of heart and futile require death as they are nothing but nuisances, save Hollow, of which he protects, but more directed toward those who are incapable of performing a selected task. Very unstable, his abundant "army" of followers are controlled with an iron grip who believe him as a leader yet lack the reciprocal rapport of bonds that real friendships require to survive. In battle: he is a river; swift, violent, and honed. Only someone such as he could ever accomplish. He is prone to sarcastic remarks that belittles the pride, intentions, and nature of his opponent with clever words that if not goad, will cause them to contemplate everything they stand for until they fall before him, knees down and preying to him as if he were a god - the leader he intends to pretend to be. However, generally, he holds his tongue in battle, but like others, he is respectfully but will speak down to opponents below himself. Still, every warrior is not without their confidence - Lucius bears great self-confidence that is impenetrable. At all times, his confidence attempts to make a statement by being very unsettling to the opponent - showing himself as being in control of all circumstances, even when he is not, used as a common act of superiority to cement a sort-of worship among the Hollow masses. His intellect and passion allow him to see even through the thickest lie, or struggle. But he is a lie; lacking the respect for others yet at times going to extensive lengths to defend them simply because they stood alongside him, sacrificing himself if needed. At the same time however, he embraces those who have their own path but would not hesitate to strike someone down if they stood in his way. His opinion toward humans are an indirect sort-of-hatred meaning that he doesn't affiliate himself with them, but will tolerate them to a degree; however, he will speak very uncouth, and condescending to any humans he may encounter, if any. Toward shinigami, he has a degree of leniency; willing to work with them if it furthers his own agenda; this reasoning also extends to most other races, but for shinigami in particular, their is a possibility he might double-cross them simply because he can. History 'Human Life' Buziba '(lit. ''Deep Ocean), a male of african descent was born into the world on November 30th, some time in the late 1800's and early 1900's. He fended on his own; having his mother abandon him and his brothers at the innocent age of nine. As the elder, he was bestowed with a heavy burden, of which did not get entirely fulfilled. The odds weighed him down and made him weak, pitiful. He used the same pity in order to fulfill his needs, along with the misdeeds of his brothers - they stole, beat, and unintentionally killed at times, in order to obtain the necessities of life. This went smoothly until the age of fourteen. While, Buziba and his four brothers colonization took the helm, directly impacting the adolescent. Although he managed to escape the Europeans, the New Imperialism era brought nothing but misfortune. His brothers all fell victim to the Slave Trade one way or another - kidnapped, taken while fetching food or water, or simply right from underneath the innocent, immature eyes of Buziba. The advances in weaponry of the Europeans quickly captured that of his home - the Benin Empire and its outskirts. His devotion to his family fell short as Buziba found himself prey to the merciless Europeans, but his love for his family and passion for freedom forged the resilience within the young man. He maintained, as best he could, a level head given the circumstances. Now, seventeen he went from village to village in order to ensure his culture, mind, and body. Through this period of his life he honed his skills, shining in combat, speed, and cunning; using such to fight and kill to live, or flee if need be. At the same time however, the boon of disease caught like wildfire, searing through the colonies with haste. It was not long before Buziba found himself losing the war to Malaria, and at the age of nineteen, he lost his life to the disease - sadly, filled with regret for failing his brothers. Once again, his devotion failed him. '''Shinigamification A hollow, without name, the beast found his own within the desert of Hueco Mundo. He paled in comparison to the power of other Espada, having lost to disease, in the after-life his power was just as weak. Otherwise known as an Adjuchas - this entity that lacked the power for formal battle but his tactical intelligence of his past life had survived the testament of time. His cunning allowed him to develop strategies, ambushes, and counter-offensives, truly, it was most likely the only reason he actually became an adjuchas and not a mindless beast. Being indeed lonely yet without an equal as the entity carried with him packs of Menos Grande that heeded his every word and followed his every move. Whatever he said, they did; simply out of trust. The devotion and passion of comradarie was quite eccentric and peculiar but nonetheless proved effective in creating a small army in the incoming years, rivaling the sheer amount and longevity of current king, Baraggan Louisenbairn. This cycled continued for centuries: the entity surviving each time, using hordes of idiotic beasts to do his bidding. His passion was no longer comradarie, but he became resolute with the term of survival and instinctuality, after all, he is a Hollow. Over time the entity ascertained a level of formality in order to obtain his wishes, proving himself a skilled orater and beguiler in order to fool even other adjuchas to die in order to ensure his own survival. Now, this entity would never stoop to eating his own kind - such arrogance and bloodlust was simply not his nature. Rage and idiocy was what he fed on, using those emotions to fuel him so that life may become bearable. He watched from afar as armies culminated, diminished, formulated and were eventually eradicated. In droves, the masses became slimmer and slimmer with the new king, Aizen Sousuke, who had arose after quite a long era of barbarianism and war, thanks to the settling boredom of Baraggan. It was amazing he survived, the many centuries while remaining an adjuchas, though his intellect rose and grew over time, as did his might. Although Baraggan was entirely undisputed, he was not without his fair share of competition and impediments. The grizzled arrancar was well aware of the observant developing adjuchas but paid no mind to a mere adjuchas, as such his own fault yet the unnamed Hollow remained forceful in growing his already-developing army. Later on this entity found himself without an army, having lost his forces to the more intellectual Shinigami ruler. During this time, the entity made it a duty of his to meet this man - greet him with formality and respect, acting as an information broker for quite some time. Little did the adjuchas know, his devotion was slowly being woven into set stone, as this Aizen, was much his superior. What seemed like years passed, but truthfully, quite suddenly the adjuchas was beside Aizen in the Arrancar Army as a self-made Arrancar - his devotion was an undercurrent of steady emotion that solely lied with that of Aizen out of respect, or maybe, quivering fear, such was never really elaborated, but nonetheless, he remained auspiciously loyal to Aizen's efforts; even receiving some respect for having become an arrancar on his own, rather than evolving through the Hougyoku. 'Aizen's Rule' Much about this time is, and always will be a mystery, save all but Aizen. Over time, even the newly named Mizuōkan Umikairaku - named by Aizen himself, it is widely accepted that he was a member of the Espada. His number is unknown, but being near Aizen, examining and assessing the man, his rule, and having attained vast knowledge on the behavior, power, and physiology of his brethern, it is implied that the ranking is quite high of caliber. However, he claimed that he was low compared to even the weakest tier of Espada, but maybe this was just him maneuvering words correctly to conjure a sense of false security and confidence. It is implied high because of his ability to challenge the Espada currently. He was not present during the war of Aizen, using the opportunity to once again sate his thirst and passion of survival - his devotion to lead the scattered and dysfunctional Hollow properly is now his passion, as to mend the regret of failure that lingered due to his past life. As such, he does not trust this acclaimed new leader of Espada. Believing her as a failed warrior of a past era that is no longer capable in this new time, and he, a being that has transcended time in order to improve the faltering world in which she has forged. He loathes her intensely and actively seeks her destruction and that of the Espada that follow her, but moreso, wishes to bring about all of Hueco Mundo under a true, proper leader. Himself. Synopsis A plot-line that shows the hell-bent struggle of Lucius vehemently killing off any ties to the Former Espada to permeate his own rule by killing all arrancar capable of overruling his own authority. *'Extinction of Exequias' *'Espada's Pendulum' 'RP Appearances' Equipment Anillo de Leona (獅子輪 (レオナリング), Reona ringu; Spanish and Japanese for "Lioness' Ring"): Powers & Abilities : Decades of knowledge and experience equate the immense proportions of reiatsu at his disposal, manifesting into a paramount, and deadly force when confronted by enemies. Being a once strong Espada, he boasted levels that were far renown to have the capacity to expunge Las Noches. Very rarely does he show off his force, but yet, it is always known; an indescribable aura of compact, dense energy. His very presence invokes an air of obedience and authority that is quite memorable. Not only does it stand above the norm for even the greatest Espada, but is very easy to distinguish the difference; a culmination of reproach and commanding energy. It's abundance allows him to contend with even the most capable fighters while remaining intact, using extremely durable hierro skills and firing off very aggressive streams of cero at his opponents. His honed perfection of his levels of reiatsu allow him to send rocketing waves of reiatsu toward his opponent, and constructing tendrils of energy to lash out at his opponents. His speed and true level of energy allow him to sharpen his output in a quick flash of power, keeping his true energy reserved for later but still showcasing his true potential in battle, which only furthers the notion that his array of energy is extremely large. Often usage has allowed him to develop a particular form of battle where he uses the immense spiritual density and focuses his energy to a point, focusing his spiritual pressure outward instead of his energy thus forcing a rocketing amount of spiritual pressure to blast toward his enemies like a sledgehammer, similar to Zanjutsu used by Shinigami. Due to the aspect of death he possessed, his unique trait made his spiritual pressure, when exerted, entice any living creature in the area; a great candence of emotion makes the opponent act purely on instinct, giving in to their utmost greatest desire without any control or restraint. This can be of course, immensely detrimental to an opponent in a fight, even fatal. But, it can also be quite a good thing, appealing to the opponent just enough to give them a motivating factor to actually see the entire battle all the way through, resulting in Lucius possible losing his life. That said, it acts a dual-edged blade, and he must be careful when using it. Enhanced Reflexes: Beyond normal means for any Hollow, his reflexes and stunning potential of timely reactions enable swift evasion and even quicker counter-attacks. Most hollow with strong hierro such as himself disregard dodging altogether, finding no need for such a needless tactic. However, Lucius is not like other arrancar; avoiding harm is instinctual and common amongst experienced battlers. As such, his spirit energy will vault forth and vitalize his form, immensely increasing his speed at the point before impact. His reflexes are great enough to enable evasion from close-combat scenarios and contend with even the utmost dangerous combatants in close range. Thankfully, his battle attributes range nicely; efficient in swordsmanship, defense, and capable of battling ranged attackers as well, if neccessary. On the other hand, his physical capabilities and quick deducive skill allow him to orient an opponents attack before it becomes visisble, then proceed to act accordingly to prevent himself from sustaining damage. His natural speed and proficiency in sonido are very beneficial in the inner-workings of his reflexes, making him react timely, and respond without hindrance. : Once an opponent peaks his interest enough, Lucius flares his power and unveils his swordsmanship, arguably his greatest form of combat. He is highly adaptable, cautios, yet fast and sinous. His levels of awareness, evasion, and defense give evidence in his style of combat, relentlessly pursuing his opponents with violent swings that are concise and lethal. Although when beginning a battle with his sword, he feels his opponent out, weighing the swordsmanship deficit of power and later, if needed, truly outclassing his opponents with fluid movements that fall into the next like a row of domino. His balance is perfected and his kendo and one-handed styles are highlighted in battle, trumping whatever style of combat his foe may use. During his time as an Espada he was one of the most powerful swordsman, solely using his blade to battle and defeat his so-called peers in battle. His form of combat encompasses a wide array of tactics: hit and run, surprise blows, brutal heavy strikes, and the occasional dismantling with fast-paced skill. Nevertheless the style, his capacity of swordsmanship systematically flows into the next, always intent on seeking flesh and blood. His swordsmanship alone was capable of defeating Rudbornn and the former, now deceased, Tenth Espada, the latter of which was defeated with a single swing. Noteworthy, he is never confined, using his masterful skill of sonido to baffle his opponents with faints and after-images to goad the foe into a hopeless scenario. Even against the rising numbers of the Exequias he proved his swordsmanship greater than the multitude of attackers. Pure instinct, experience, and employed tactic flood into the power of his swordsmanship, carefully executing attacks to strokes coupled with speed to crush his foe. : A cero: huge assortment of concentrated spiritual energy, and trademark attack of Hollow, and natural technique used by various levels of power within the confines of Las Noches; great effort and secrecy have gone into the creation and deployment of this technique, that many take for granted. Lucius preforms a green, wide cero that is fired after concentrating energy from the atmosphere to his fingertip, sword, or palm. It displays destructive power that generally overwhelms any and everything with concussive force greater than most can ever fathom. Any obstacle standing before the attack is entirely vaporized by the stream of flowing reiryoku, effectively crippling anything in its wake. The power of the attack depends on the range between him and his foe, as the farther the distance the cero becomes weaker and will eventually diminish over time. The charge of the cero amplifies the power of the blast, instead of simply firing away a second blast. Although the latter lessens the chance of evasion given the smaller window of reaction time, the more charged, denser cero trumps any chance of resistance with sheer force alone, inexorably pulling on everything around it and then quickly bursting outward. Most who succumb to his cero, if not obliterated whole, are left with large gaping holes and other grave injuries, as it is literally a denser, deeper chasm of emanating energy birthed from his spiritual pressure. He has the ability of also firing a contingent of connected cero toward his opponent, effectively increasing the power and velocity of a single blast until it reaches gargatuan size, dwarfing anything that could be considered normally possible given the standard for arrancar. In the same sense, just because it is abnormally powerful it has no variation factor; unable to adapt, grow, or in simple, too plain for new techniques to be branched from it. This makes it quite simplistic to evade, but wholly decimating if hit head-on by the attack. Skilled Strategist & Tactician: The sole factor that kept Lucius alive during his days cowering in the shadow of the overlord Barragan, and then the mastermind Aizen, was his intelligence; using formulated battle strategies, clever manuevers, and contemplated scenarios that have allowed his smaller army to strive during the reign of Barragan Louisenbairn. He moved his smaller army to locations that allowed sneak-attacks, ambushed and obscured by the sandy dunes and dotted blood among the land he used his higher level of intellect and framed strategies of attack to dispatch his many enemies. Remarkable prowess, his insight allowed him to solidify his own even during the great rule of Aizen, and easily decipher the true motives within his impentrable gaze. Although the Shinigami usurped him by stealing away his followers, Lucius analyized and calculating mindset created an environment in which he was never left unaware or out of control too much, an information broker. He retained a grasp on the events around him and for quite some time, acting as an spy and info-gatherer for the powerful Aizen; giving and sending out information pertaining to threats, shinigami on-goings, and other sorts similar. Although he no longer has a huge army, he perceives all as a piece to a puzzle. Playing the game perfectly allows one to win the game, and such, he uses his insight and deducive skill to trench into the intricacies of his opponent, detail the information, and formulate an effective strategy. He studies the movements of his opponent rather than studying them or simply observing them, he shadows and weighs his opponent until he can perceive the entirety of their power. Finally, once the experiment is done, he moves in for the final blow using the estimated abilities, habits, folly and tendencies of his opponent, and soon enough, the game is over and Lucius has won. The question is not if it is within his grasp to accomplish such a task, but only a matter of time. He always has remained deeply engrossed in anticipating his opponents movements, actions, and thoughts; a trait that makes him quite formidable, but at the same time gives the foe a large gap in time to strike him down, given that it is before he can correctly calculate everything there is to know. : Being a Hollow, Lucius is capable of slashing through the dimension fabric akin to a Shinigami's Senkaimon. This hollow version of the technique is much quicker, allowing solitary or groups movement between varying locations. His fingertip traces through the area beside him and rips open a hole through both space and time, distorting both to harmful degress and allowing transportation of the highest caliber - even an entire fleet of arrancar, if need be. He can even perform this technique to travel between Hueco Mundo, the Human World, and even Soul Society, though he tends to avoid the latter due to how detrimental it could be to his plans. : During his Espada reign, Lucius was renown for his impressively powerful hierro that outclassed the majority of arrancar at the time. His immensely thick skin originates from his abundance of spirit energy, equipping him with a consistent defense when in battle. His skin is highly resilent, shifting the tide of any battle with a mere pulse of his palm. Capable of defending any melee attack and protecting him from nearly any form of combat, his hierro is compressed and concentrated to a point that penetration seems nearly impossible. The hardened energy around him prevents him from sustaining grave injury and if any relative harm, plus acting as coating to any potential harm that inflicts the entirety of his body, such as large kidou or anything similar. His hierro is also capable of protecting him even against Captains when in battle, and noteworthy, standing on an even plain with the enhanced power and revived Ulquiorra Cifer. Potent enough to withstand swords strikes, stave off injury, and brush aside pain as if it were nothing; Lucius has consistently brought forth a standard of defense that equates his immense capacity for battle. : Sonido is the form of movement used by arrancar akin to shunpo, giving them fast-paced movement to move from point A to B. Most Espada have potency in this form of movement to allow transporation of the quickest kind. Lucius is on the best terms with sonido, using his speed in all strategy of attack to overwhelm his adversary. Combining high-speed movement with sword attacks and cero to amplify his attacks and tear through his foe with immense power. He is in high regards with his sonido, using such whenever neccessary along with his swordsmanship to amplify his power and give him an advantage. His speed is truly awe-instilling, fast enough to allow him to go undectected while moving across acres of land. Blending with the droves of dead and blood that scatters the land to the shadows that lurk about - his speed appears to grant him the title of fastest arrancar. His acute level of control over his spiritual proportions enhance his outbursts of speed, augmenting such for maximum precision and execution. Outmanuerving his opponents by a large margin, even working if the odds are against him and commonly outclassing and escaping many opponents field of view to land a decisive blow. Immense Strength: Palms furled and tightened, Lucius has been reputed for his eminent amount of raw strength that manhandles his opponents as if they were rag dolls. An arrancar truly in his prime, he is capable of performing wonderous feats of muscle-bound escapades that leave the defenseless in awe while he enacts. His dense hierro and vast array of spiritual power surges through his body and energizes him with great vigor, strengthening his entire form. The depths of his massive muscle power allow him to hoist large constructs such as the towers in Las Noches and even parts of the dome itself, shatter through defensive means without much strain and even barring magical attacks with ease. However, he does not rely on his physical power mostly, as to lead the foe to a sense of idiotic intelligence and foolhardy superiority. Given his physique, the fact that he boasts raw strength is amazing and well-hidden within his small, thin frame. When showcased, most are astonished to see it, but rarely does he finish a fight with his muscles. Typically, he will convert his explosive strength into strokes, swings, thrusts, parries, in other words, to enhance his swordfighting capability exponentially upon the moment of impact to batter his foe to dust. : A culmination of anti-hollow nature and civilized torture yet an attempt at emulating the binding spells used by shinigami, Lucius was indeed the first to use the Caja Negación effectively, although he admits Aizen invented it, and it took him many tries to fully learn how to use the equipment. Since his days as an Espada, he has acquired the Caja Negación and integrated the technique into his style of attack. Contrasting the barbarianism and lust for flesh that Hollow have, using this technique is actually more suited to his style of attack. The device is capable of coming into existence via Lucius, causing his palm to shine a purple coloration and then take shape; once form is taken, the cube is capable of sealing away disobedient servants, fraccion, or enemies in an alternate dimension akin to void - stealing away the senses of the opponent and trapping them in an alternate dimension. When used on Hollow, it must be placed in the Hollow Hole, but for other races it simply must be within their vicinity. Those with pronoun amounts of spiritual power such as Captains of the Gotei 13, Royal Guard Shinigami, and Espada only require a decent amount of time to overcome and escape, appearing in the same location they vanished. After Aizen's downfall, he no longer was able to invent the tool so it is no longer used by the current generation, thankfully, Lucius lives on with the capacity to preform the attack under any circumstance without losing notable amounts of spiritual power. 'Zanpakutō' Shiosaki (しおさき Rising of the tide; Shio-saki) is an extremely thin zanbatō which is as slender as Mizoukan is tall. It has no tsuba and has tightly white wrapped bandages on the hilt of the blade. In all honesty, the blade appears more of a sewing needle; even having a thread encircled around the hole where the pommel should be. He uses the thread for ranged attack, making it an ideal weapon for most any combat scenario. : Not Yet Revealed. :::::::::Resurrección Special Ability: Notes 'Behind The Scenes' 'Trivia' Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Original Character Category:Neutral Evil Category:Former Espada Category:Arrancar